


Reality Check

by brodysbookofcrazy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Screenplay/Script Format, Virtual Reality, Virtual World, original screenplay, screenplay, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodysbookofcrazy/pseuds/brodysbookofcrazy
Summary: The world breaks in in vivid color. A small hill, surrounded by cherry blossom trees, is occupied by one person- a short and skinny Japanese boy. His hair is long and smooth, black, and he has grey eyes that seem lost as he looks around.





	Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikeda Michi and Connie Daugherty meet for the first time- albeit in a virtual simulation.

BLACK SCREEN.

We hear soft breathing, then the rustle of papers moving. A soft, accented voice breaks the silence.

CONNIE:  
Patient: Ikeda Michi.

The world breaks in in vivid color. A small hill, surrounded by cherry blossom trees, is occupied by one person- a short and skinny Japanese boy. His hair is long and smooth, black, and he has grey eyes that seem lost as he looks around.

CONNIE:  
Age: Seventeen. Residency: Coral Creek Institute of Technology.

Michi stands up. He’s wearing nothing but a baggy white shirt that falls mid-thigh. He looks around, blinking, trying to take in everything. Soft music is playing in the background- eerily creepy piano music, maybe?

CONNIE:  
Currently being treated for severe anxiety, bipolar disorder, depersonalization disorder, and post-traumatic stress disorder.

The music picks up. We see Connie, marking down notes on various papers. Michi starts to walk down the hill, stumbling as he goes. He looks confused and shocked.

CONNIE:  
[SLOWLY]  
Previous treatment… ineffective.

Everything halts. The scene cuts to black, and we hear a heart monitor beeping. Then it fades back. Michi is laying on a plain white bed in a small room. A visor is strapped around his eyes, but he takes it off and starts to breathe quicker and sharper. A small camera is mounted in the corner of the room, and a small desk holds a television and a game console. Wires run from the visor to a black box on the nightstand.

He tries to control his breathing, and his heart rate starts to decline in response. Finally he’s calm. Michi stands up and paces. We see he walks with a small limp, leaning more on the right foot, and his left foot is slightly crooked.

Michi raises his arm as he passes the door, and it opens. He hesitates, then walks out. As he walks down the hall, empty and bleak, his padded footsteps echo off the walls. At every door, he stops to look inside. Sometimes they see Michi and wave, but most of the people are asleep, busy, or too lost in their own thoughts to see anything.

CONNIE:  
Objective of VRIT: We hope to lessen his symptoms and prepare him for the outside world. Michi will learn to socially interact with others instead of closing up. We also hope to help lessen the symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder and depersonalization disorder.

When he reaches the end of the hallway, he turns and walks back to his room. The door closes and Michi sits, sliding the visor back on and lying down on the bed.

He reawakens in the same spot on the hill. He’s standing at the base, his hair flowing in the soft breeze.

CONNIE:  
First session: December 13, 2019.

Beat. The sound of wind chimes mixes with the soft symphony of a music box. (*A pink, flowery branch flows in front of the screen at the same time. When the wind chimes end-*) -Connie is standing in front of Michi, composed neatly. We see that Connie is a tall, lanky boy with ruffled ginger hair, green eyes, and a freckled face. He’s wearing a faded graphic t-shirt and black jeans. Michi makes a strangled sound and steps back, starting to panic.

CONNIE:  
Michi?

Michi doesn’t respond, but gulps and rubs at his arms. Connie seems to make note of this.

CONNIE:  
[offhandedly]  
Patient still uses comforting motions even though it has no physical effect. Perhaps a mental habit instead of destructive behaviour? [to Michi] Why don’t you sit down? Let’s talk.

Michi blinks quickly, taking a seat on the grass. He sits as he usually does- his knees drawn under his body so he’s sitting on his calves. He looks fragile. Connie sits down as well.

CONNIE:  
Michi, do you know why you’re here?

He hesitates, but nods slowly. He doesn’t speak at all.

CONNIE:  
Can you tell me?

Michi opens his mouth, but no sounds come out. He shakes his head.

CONNIE:  
Well, that’s okay. [Taking notes] Patient does not seem to be capable of verbal communication.

Michi looks around, furrowing his eyebrows. He signs with his hands- roughly, ‘Where are we?’

Connie looks at him with wide eyes. (*His eyes seem to be bewildered, a small star-like quality to them.*) He moves slowly. Michi looks scared. Connie pauses his notes, focusing his attention back on him.

CONNIE:  
Hmm. Well, this map is based off of Tokyo. Do you know where that is?

Michi nods excitedly. He makes a sign with his hand- Japan. Connie nods.

CONNIE:  
That’s right! Japan! 

Beat.

CONNIE:  
What continent is Japan in?

Michi automatically makes the sign for Asia. Connie looks impressed.

CONNIE:  
Right!  
[offhand]  
Patient seems to have an understanding of world geography.

Michi falters, seeming to realize what Connie is doing. He huffs and falls onto his back, staring at the sky.

CONNIE  
Michi?

Michi doesn’t respond. He just looks at the sky around him, the swirling sunset of orange and pink mingling with the darkening blue. Connie leans forward, peering at him over his glasses.

CONNIE  
Michi, are you okay?

Michi looks distant, but he sits up and looks around skittishly.

CONNIE

Are you okay?

Michi hesitates, then nods slowly. Connie smiles reassuringly.

CONNIE

I’m sure this is a lot right now. Do you want to stop?

Michi is still for a moment. Then he nods.

CONNIE

Okay. It was nice meeting with you, Michi.

The simulation ends. During this sequence, colors explode around the screen and electronic music builds up before suddenly dropping down before the screen goes dark. When we resurface, Michi, breathing heavily, pulls off his visor and lays still, staring at the ceiling.

MICHI  
(breathlessly)  
Woah.

END SCENE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this is going to be fun.


End file.
